gaorangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Sotaro Ushigome
is of the Gaorangers. Biography Gaoranger Sotaro Ushigome is a 22-year-old (32 as for the Great Legend War in Gokaiger) retired sumo wrestler who was chosen as the fourth Gaoranger about a month before Kakeru. He aspired to become a grand champion sumo wrestler, but a knee injury forced him to retire from his wrestling career. Afterwards, he worked as an assistant at Flower Garden Casablanca with his crush, Shi-chan. Though he is the strongest out of the Gaorangers, he is a very gentle soul with a fear of heights and a weakness for women. He is in charge of forming the lower body for the Gaorangers' mecha formations. After the final battle, he and Shi-chan worked together on a ranch although he and Kai initially planned to run a Chanko shop together to "dominate the world." Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to be added Gaoranger vs. Gorenger to be added Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger Sotaro, along with the core Gaorangers, got their powers stolen by Space Ninja Group Jakanja and were held as hostages. His team was saved by the Hurricanegers, and got their powers back when Tsukumaro arrives. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Sotaro fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The GaoBlack powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the Gokaigers defeated the Zangyack, Marvelous returned the Ranger Keys to their original owners. It is assumed Sotaro and his team have their powers back. Super Hero Taisen and Carrangers, are sent to the dimensional rift by Kamen Rider Decade.]] , Megarangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Sotaro, alongside his team (bar GaoSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he is seen fighting Doukoku Chimatsuri. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger GaoBlack appeared with his team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Soutarou joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Super Strong Team, where he partnered with Bouken Yellow and Green Sai and fought in a three-way match against Shurikenger, Signalman and Ninjaman of Curveball Team in the first round of the competition and won the match. However, he and his teammates were defeated by Gaisorg who arrived on the scene. Later, in the fourth round, he partnered with GingaBlue and fought against TimeRed and RyuuRanger of the Martial Artist Team, but ultimately lost the match for his team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Sotaro's appearances in the "Versus Series", Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai and Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Agri (Gosei Black) also dresses as Sotaro in the Gaoranger cosplay. Akibaranger Kozukozu Mita cosplays as Sotaro in the seventh episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger: Season Two. Video game appearances Gaoranger video game GaoBlack appears with his team in the ''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger'' video game. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base GaoBlack is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoBlack appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars.png|Gaoranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars GaoBlack Power Animals *GaoBison *GaoRhinos & GaoMajiro Arsenal *G-Phone *Beast King Sword **Gao Jewels *Bison Axe Ranger Key The is Sotaro Ushigome's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GaoBlack Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as GaoBlack. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against the Sneak Brothers' Gormin Sailors. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Bowser. *When the Gokaigers became the Gaorangers while fighting against Action Commander Zakyura. The Gaoranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet GaoBlack was defeated as part of a group of surviving Black and Green warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Sotaro received his key and became GaoBlack once more. Imitations A copy of GaoBlack was created by Copy Org as part of the Copy Sentai Copyranger. Org copies of the Gaorangers, Copy Org created these clones with horns, they were killed by the special attacks of the Gaorangers. A shadow-clone GaoBlack was created by Dorodoro's ninja powers as part of the Shade Rangers. The Gaorangers could not destroy these shadows without killing themselves in the process. After GaoRed used his Falcon Summoner to kill Dorodoro, the Shaderangers then disappeared. Third Spear, Manmaruba disguised himself as Sotaro as well as using his G-Phone to become GaoBlack along with four other Seven Dark Spears to make the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers believe the Gaorangers were evil. Behind the scenes Portrayal Sotaro Ushigome is portrayed by , who previously played as Go-Gamego-Re in Kamen Rider Kuuga. As GaoBlack, his suit actor was . Notes *Sotaro appeared on Twitter after the final Gokaiger episode, Farewell Space Pirates, to give a farewell to the departing team. He did not appear in the episode, with the return of the Black heroes instead depicted by Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi (MammothRanger) of Zyuranger. The actual Gaoranger Greater Power was given prior by teammate Kakeru Shishi (GaoRed). *Sotaro's actor, Kazuyoshi Sakai, appeared in Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger: 10 YEARS AFTER as one of the members of JUNretsu, a real life song chorus group in Japan. Sakai also did his Gaoranger transformation pose during Ikkou Kasumi's song number. **However it's unknown whether or not Sakai's character is Sotaro Ushigome, as a member of JUNretsu with Ikkou Kasumi. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **''Quest 01: The Lion, Roars!!'' **''Quest 02: The Divine Spirit-King Rises!!'' **''Quest 03: The Eagle Vanishes!!'' **''Quest 04: The Two Who Never Give Up!!'' **''Quest 05: The Mountain Moves!!'' **''Quest 06: Bison in Love!!'' **''Quest 07: The Dream Talks!!'' **''Quest 08: The Dog, Runs!!'' **''Quest 09: The Twins Smile'' **''Quest 10: The Moon Beckons!!'' **''Quest 11: Father, Proceeds'' **''Quest 12: Which is the Real One!?'' **''Quest 13: The Baby's First Cry Freezes'' **''Quest 14: The Soul Bird Cries'' ** Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai **''Quest 15: The Ogre Howls!!'' **''Quest 16: The Magic Flute Roars!'' **''Quest 17: The Elephant Vanishes...'' **''Quest 18: The Demon Beast Armament!!'' **''Quest 19: The Bison Retires!?'' **''Quest 20: The Maiden is Captured!!'' **''Quest 21: Rouki, Perplexed'' **''Quest 22: The Giant Bull is Broken!!'' **''Quest 23: Rouki Dies!?'' **''Quest 24: The Silver Wolf Flashes!!'' **''Quest 25: The Third Ogre Princess Arrives'' **''Quest 26: Rouki Returns'' **''Quest 27: The Chick Pouts'' **''Quest 28: Secrets, Handed Down!!'' **''Quest 29: The Deer Heals'' **''Quest 30: The Full Moon Kills the Wolf!'' **''Quest 31: The Hundred-Beast Squadron, Annihilated!!'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Gao Access CD: "Gao Panda Appears!!"'' **''Quest 32: Three Creatures Eat!!'' **''Quest 33: A Boy Prays'' **''Quest 34: The Mighty Org Weeps!'' **''Quest 35: The Beast King Swords, Plundered'' **''Quest 36: The Warriors Dance'' **''Quest 37: Yabaiba Burns'' **''Quest 38: The Divine Spirit-King's Peak Decisive Battle'' **''Quest 39: The God Takes Away'' **''Quest 40: Sky Island, Destroyed'' **''Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars'' **''Quest 41: Santa Came'' **''Quest 42: The Org Ninja Invasion!'' **''Quest 43: The Lion Burns Hot'' **''Quest 44: Gao’s Rock Falls'' **''Quest 45: Fighting Until the End'' **''Quest 46: The New Year Attacks'' **''Quest 47: The Steam Engine Roars!'' **''Quest 48: Those Guys Return to Life'' **''Quest 49: The Matrix Closes'' **''Quest 50: The Hundred Beasts Die'' **''Final Quest: The Hundred Beasts Roar!!'' * Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *GaoBlack at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *GaoBlack at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Gaorangers Category:Resurrected Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 2 Category:Sentai Animal-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Ungulate-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Axe-users